shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lippy Lips
Lippy Lips is a rare Health & Beauty Shopkin from Season One. In Season Five, she was released as an ultra rare Charm. In Season Nine, she was released as part of the Glamour Gems Tribe. Bio Website Favourite Hobby: Shopping of course! Your friends would describe you as... A fashionista with sassy style and maybe a bit bossy! Your Shopkins BFF: Apple Blossom and Polly Polish Where do you hang out? Health and beauty section Shopkins: The Ultimate Collector's Guide Personality: Sassy and a bit bossy Likes: Glossy magazines Dislikes: Dull colors Style Sense: She has a different shade for every mood Best Friends: Apple Blossom and Polly Polish Hobbies: Acting and shopping Quote: "Have a beautiful day!" There's one word to describe this fashionista: beautiful. Lippy Lips lives to shop, loves to gab, and leaves her mark wherever she goes! Personality Lippy Lips is old, but wise, hardworking and knowledgeable enough about running branch lines to justify running Jessicake's line with Philippa Flowers after Apple Blossom's accident with the trucks until Jessicake came back. She is also savvy enough to control the trucks. However, her advanced age and design means that she is weaker than the other Shopkins. While Lippy Lips is always ready to work hard without any fuss, she can be a bit temperamental sometimes, especially when young and inexperienced Shopkins who are full of themselves make things difficult for her. However, work at the quarry line often soothes off her moods without any cause of grief to anyone, except of course her old faithful Shopkin, Bree Birthday Cake. From the second to third series, however, Lippy Lips had been portrayed as being nervous about the capabilities of her work and uncertain about being an old lipstick, believing that she is not a proper Shopkin, only good enough as a museum piece and not really special at all. However, she enjoys listening to the birds in the birdhouse next to her shed and is friends with the pigs at Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. From the fourth series onwards, Lippy Lips has been portrayed with her original wiser and more jovial personality, as well as having more subtle shades of nervousness. She has also been shown to be placid and easy-going, enjoying the peace and quiet of the countryside along Jessicake's branch line. Appearance Lippy Lips is a pink tube of pink lipstick. In her hand she holds a little blue brush. Her variant is a green tube of red lipstick. In her hand she holds a little yellow brush. In Season Five, she was released as an Ultra Rare Charm. There are three variants of her. The first variant features her as a pink and yellow tube of light pink lipstick. She has a light pink charm handle. The second variant features her as a pink and yellow tube of translucent light pink lipstick. She has a translucent light pink charm handle. The third variant features her as a metallic silver and fuchsia pink tube of green lipstick. She has a green charm handle. A special variant of her is included in the Precious Jewels Collection in Season Eight, which is similar to her original pink variant, only with a gold tiara on her twist. Her eyes are also open on this figure. In Season Nine, she was re-released with a Wild Style look. This variant makes her similar to her original pink variant and her Precious Jewels Collection variant, only with a gold gem embedded in her twist. She is also holding a pink gem in her hand. In Season Ten she is pink with a gold twist and a silver brush. She is also rare in this season. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 1' - Acting Up, Chop Chop, Beauty Pageant, Christmas Sing Along, Lovers Day, The Big Cheeky Hunt, Shopkins of the Wild, The Mystery of the Doors, Welcome to Shopville (cameo), Fashion Fever, The Spatula, Halloween, Fashion Frenzy, 12 Days of Shopkins, Kooky Monroe and the Shopkin Shadow!, Shopkins Holmes (brief cameo on the phone), X Marks the Shop and Fair Weathered Friends *'Series 2' - Lost and Hound (Part 1), Lost and Hound (Part 2), Lost and Hound (Part 3), Lost and Hound (Part 4), Swing Vote (Part 1), Swing Vote (Part 2), Swing Vote (Part 3), Swing Vote (Part 4), The Shopville Games (Part 1), The Shopville Games (Part 2), The Shopville Games (Part 3), The Shopville Games (Part 4), Power Hungry (Part 1), Power Hungry (Part 2), Power Hungry (Part 3), Power Hungry (Part 4), Silly Season (Part 1), Silly Season (Part 2), Silly Season (Part 3), Silly Season (Part 4), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 1), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 3), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 5), After Party (Part 1), After Party (Part 2), After Party (Part 3), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 2), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 3), Shopkins World Fair (Part 1), Shopkins World Fair (Part 2), Shopkins World Fair (Part 4), Shopkins World Fair (Part 5), World Wide Vacation (Part 1), World Wide Vacation (Part 2), World Wide Vacation (Part 3), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 1), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 2), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 3), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 4), Look Within, Be Mine, Cutie, Go Cheeky!, Hey! Listen! and Keep in Touch *'Series 3' - All New Show: SPK Checkout! and SPK Checkout: Variety Show 2 *'Series 4' - A Present for Pupkin Cake, Apple Blossom and the Tiara (cameo), Changing The Game, Scarletta Gateau's Teapot, Fireworks in the Sky (cameo) and Mystabella and the Unhappy Tayler *'Series 5' - The Other Big Shopkin (photo) and Heart of Gold *'Series 6' - Tiki Beach Arrival Dreams, Really Real Littles, Suzie Sundae and Wanda Wafer and Jessicake's VIP (cameo) Specials *'2016' - Shopkins: Chef Club *'2017' - Shopkins: World Vacation *'2018' - Shopkins: Wild *'2019' - TylerTales: A Trip to Duluth *'2020' - The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress Music Videos *'Series 1' - Christmas Sing Along and 12 Days of Shopkins *'Series 2' - Shopkins Theme Song, It's My Time To Shine, This Is How We Party and Paint The Town Rainbow *'Shopkins: Chef Club' - Tell Me What's Cooking *'Shopkins: World Vacation' - Ready To Go (Anywhere In The World) and Move It Like You Mean it *'Shopkins: Wild:' - Why Not Go Wild!, Me Hiding Inside (cameo), Why Not Go Wild! (Reprise) and Inside Out *'Series 3' - Friends Go On and On *'Series 4' - Shopkin Roll Call and All the Girls Around the World *'Unicorn.y' - Mic Drop Voice Actors *Kate Murphy (UK/US) *Luciana Baroli (Brazilian Portuguese dub) *Zhang Ziyi (Chinese dub) *Jitka Moučková (Czech dub) *Özlem Saglanmak (Danish dub; Shopkins: Chef Club only) *Mille Hoffmeyer Lehfeldt (Danish dub; Shopkins: World Vacation only) *Julie Agnete Vang (Danish dub; Shopkins: Wild onwards) *Susa Saukko (Finnish dub) *Maéva Peillon (French dub) *Birgit von Rönn (German dub) *Vicky Kaya (Greek dub) *Csuha Borbala (Hungarian dub) *Misa Ishii (Japanese dub) *Valentina Souza (Latin American Spanish dub) *Julia Kołakowska-Bytner (Polish dub; first series onwards) *Paulina Łaba (Polish dub; Shopkins: Chef Club and Shopkins: World Vacation only) *Agata Skórska (Polish dub; Shopkins: Wild only) *Olga Golovanova (Russian dub) *Roser Vilches (Spain) Bell Trivia *In the Shopkins webisodes, Lippy Lips speaks in a British accent. *She is the first lipstick Shopkin with the second being Lippo from the Fashion Spree, and the third being Lippy, who is also from the Fashion Spree. *Her figure places her eyes much higher on her tube than her catalog art does, which places them closer to her face. *The concept art for her static art had both of her eyes closed, similar to what her figure has. *On the Unicorn Fan Club backcard, her name is erroneously called "Lippy Lulu," the name of a Shoppie doll. Gallery 5fc7aa7c267cbc63d49c557e8ca7eb2e.jpg|Lippy Lips toy 61uB1mRzpuL._SY355_.jpg|Lippy Lips variant toy 102_Lippy-Lips-Rarity_Rare.png|Lippy Lips collector's tool artwork 112_Lippy-Lips-Rarity_Rare.png|Lippy Lips collector's tool variant artwork 5-097.jpg|Lippy Lips Charm toy 61MmVQmz50L._SX466_.jpg|Lippy Lips Metallic Charm toy 5-109.jpg|Lippy Lips Translucent Charm toy 675_Lippy-Lips-Rarity_Ultra-Rare.png|Lippy Lips Charm collector's tool artwork 699_Lippy-Lips-Rarity_Ultra-Rare.png|Lippy Lips Metallic Charm collector's tool artwork 687_Lippy-Lips-Rarity_Ultra-Rare.png|Lippy Lips Translucent Charm collector's tool artwork Lippy_lips.PNG.png|Lippy Lips Season Eight Precious Jewels Collection toy 71tVk779UUL._SX425_.jpg|Lippy Lips Wild Style toy 1767_Lippy-Lips-Rarity_Ultra-Rare.png|Lippy Lips Wild Style collector's tool artwork Shopkins-Season-10-COLLECTORS-EDITION-Lippy-Lips-CE.jpg|Lippy Lips Mini Packs toy shopkins-season-10-mimi-packs-health-and-beauty-lippy-lips.png|Lippy Lips Mini Packs collector's tool artwork pt-br:Batonzinho Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Five Category:Season Eight Category:Season Nine Category:Season Ten